OneShot: Here Without You
by Shinohoshi13
Summary: A year and a half has passed since Ryouka joined the ranks of the Reikai Tantei. The only thing wrong is her missing memories. Only one person has the ability to bring them back, but is he willing to go the distance to be with the one he loves?


Yu Yu Hakusho © 2001 Yoshihiro Togashi/Shueisha, Fuji TV, St Pierrot. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. The events portrayed are not necessarily present in the original series of Yu Yu Hakusho.

_Here Without You_, Away From the Sun © 2002 3 Doors Down, BestBuy Co. Inc.®

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

**Here Without You**

Kurama sat there, staring toward the setting sun for what seemed like the millionth time. A year and a half ago the gang had been given a new mission to find and bring back a half-demon girl named Ryouka. Then ten months after that, there was a huge battle that had almost claimed Ryouka's life. They had succeeded only at the cost of most of her memories. She lost the memories of the attack that had ripped a scar down the side of her leg, shaping it into a serpent. She had lost the memories of the friends she gained.

She had lost the memory of her love.

The memory of the love she and Kurama had shared.

Even now, with her staying with Genkai, most of her memories had not returned. Each day, Genkai worked with Ryouka to try and retrieve her lost memories. And every try was unsuccessful. No matter what Genkai or Koenma did could restore what Ryouka had lost. She had gained some memories back - those that were about what she was. She eventually remembered that she had close friends. Remembered what it was like to laugh. But there was one memory that forever remained elusive. And it seemed that there was no way to get it back.

_'A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
__A thousand lives have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
__But all the miles that separate  
__They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face...'_

"Kurama-_kun_?" The soft voice at his shoulder made him turn. Standing next to him was the person that forever haunted his thoughts. Ryouka tilted her head and blinked. "Are you okay, Kurama-_kun_? You seem distant..." She reached out a hand and placed it on his arm. The warmth from her hand permeated the coldness that gripped Kurama's body. Ryouka's emerald green hair blew back from her face and she closed her dark crimson eyes. Opening them again, she stared into Kurama's green ones.

"I'm fine, Ryouka-_chan_." Frowning, Kurama stared over her shoulder back to the temple. Yusuke was standing at the gate and when he locked eyes with Kurama, he turned and walked away. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was sent to fetch you, Kurama-_kun_. Genkai-_sama_ wants you right now." Kurama just nodded and stood up. Ryouka grabbed his hand and tugged, not realizing that her simple gesture had brought unwanted memories to Kurama's mind. As Ryouka led him back to the temple, he contemplated the simple acts she did that made her worthwhile to have. Her powers were outstanding, surpassing even Yusuke's. Her control over the weather made her an asset to the team. She could create rain out of thin air, call lightning out of the smallest clouds, use the heat from the lightning to burn the closest things to her, and turn the water in the air into hail large enough to crack a skull. When the gang first came upon her, she had cracked Kuwabara's skull, made lightning strike Yusuke's Rei-Gun, burned Kurama's Rose Whip, and had thoroughly soaked Hiei enough to put out his flames.

Kurama snapped out of his memories when the shadow from the temple fell on him. He looked up and saw Genkai and Yusuke waiting for him. Ryouka pulled him up the stairs and into the formal room in the temple. Genkai entered, followed by Yusuke. Kuwabara and Hiei had already arrived and were sitting down holding teacups that steamed.

"Ryouka-_chan_, please leave us for now. You can join Yukina-_chan_ in the main room." Ryouka bowed to Genkai and exited the room, closing the sliding door behind her. Kurama listened until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He turned to the others and stared at Genkai.

_'I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight, there's only you and me...'_

"Why'd you call me, Genkai?" Instead of answering, Genkai motioned for Kurama to take a seat at the table and pick up a teacup. He did so, never once glancing at the others. Once he was seated with a steaming cup of the tea Yukina had made, he looked up at Genkai and voiced his question again. Genkai walked to the window and glanced out of it.

"We've been troubled about the fact that we haven't recovered all of Ryouka's memories." Kurama nodded once, taking a sip of tea. "But the troubled times are now over." Genkai paused at the gasp that the group voiced. "Koenma has found a way to recover the rest of Ryouka's memories. Especially the ones that are the most important to her. It has taken Koenma eight months of searching all of Reikai's documents and records to finally find the information he needed. With that in his hands he will be able to return _all_ of Ryouka's missing memories." She turned around and locked her eyes with Kurama's. "And there is only one way to do that."

"And what's the way, Grandma?" Yusuke put his teacup down and rested his hands on his knees. "How will Koenma return her memories?" Kurama looked at Yusuke before turning his gaze back to Genkai. The old woman had walked to the edge of the room and slid open the door, allowing the cool air to blow through the room.

"The only way that Ryouka can regain her memories is from the person who loves her the most. I know we all love her, but there is one among us that loves her more than normal." She turned from the door and stared at Kurama. "And that person who loves her the most must give her back her memories." Kneeling, Genkai picked up her still steaming teacup. After taking a sip of tea, she sighed heavily. "Kurama, _you_ are the only one who has the power to return Ryouka's memories. I need you to visit Koenma to learn how to give Ryouka back her memories. By the end of tonight, she may have _everything_ back."

_'The miles just keep rolling, as the people leave their way to say hello  
__I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go...'_

"I understand, Genkai." Kurama put down his teacup and stood, dusting off his pants. "I'll see you later." Kurama turned and headed out of the side door and into the open air of the courtyard. Heading into the forests that surrounded Genkai's temple, he walked to the portal that was the gateway between the Ningenkai and Reikai. He felt a tingling sensation run through his body when he realized that he would have Ryouka back in his arms. The eight months that had passed had seemed like eight thousand years. Kurama had sat and stared at Ryouka as she struggled to regain her memories. He had seen her train to control her powers. He had watched her as she battled her own inner turmoil about what she was, who she was. Now that time of waiting was in the past. Koenma had the way to bring her back.

He finally reached the long staircase that lead to the gates of Reikai. Instead of climbing them, Kurama grabbed the arm of a passing Grim Reaper and hitched a ride to the top. Thanking the surprised girl, he hopped down off the oar and clenched his hands. _It was time._ He opened the great doors that led into the inner depths of Reikai. Once into the building, he slipped down one of the many secret passages he knew of. This certain one led straight to Koenma's personal office. His shoes made clicking sounds as he walked down the corridor, sounding hollow in the confined space. And that hollow sound wormed its way into Kurama's heart. How often had he heard that same sound coming out of his chest? How often had he sat there at night, listening to the beat of his own heart, wondering if he would ever have the love of his life back?

Well, that lonely time was gone and dead, and tonight he would be spending the hours with his arms wrapped around another being instead of his cold legs. Tonight he would be holding the hands of the only person, besides his mother, to ever be considered a loved one. The shadow from the door fell on him and Kurama looked up. He had finally reached Koenma's office. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked into the office that belonged to the toddler prince. Koenma looked up at Kurama's entrance and motioned for him to take a seat. The chair Kurama settled into wasn't at all comfortable, and the rungs dug into the back of his legs. Koenma had probably chosen it for that reason alone. The shuffling of papers drew his attention back to Koenma.

"Kurama, you came here to learn how to get Ryouka-_chan_'s memories back. And here's the way..."

_'I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight girl, there's only you and me...'_

Meanwhile, Ryouka was sitting with Yukina in the main room of the temple. Her emerald green hair was done up with a black velvet ribbon. She stared straight ahead, not seeing Yukina sitting in front of her. Only the rise and fall of her chest proved that she was alive.

"Ryouka-_chan_?" Yukina's voice cut through Ryouka's concentration and made her look up toward the ice maiden.

"Gomen, Yukina-_chan_. I was thinking of something." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and stared at her lap. There was something that was tugging at her memory, something that wanted to come out. Suddenly, pain lanced through her right leg where the scar was at. She gasped and bent over, squeezing the top of her thigh. She shut her crimson eyes as tears gathered and started to fall. Small hands encompassed hers, sending the cool healing energy through her entire leg. The pain subsided enough for Ryouka to straighten back up. She fell back onto her rear end and stretched her leg out. There was a pink line that traveled from mid-thigh to mid-calf and it was a curving line. She had never been told that she had been marked by a snake youkai that had left its mark on her.

"Ryouka-_chan_? Are you ok?" Yukina's voice broke through the fog of pain and made Ryouka look up.

"I'm fine." Yukina pulled back enough for Ryouka to lay back on the tatami mats. "Other than the pain that is shooting through my leg, I'm fine." She sighed heavily. _'If only Kurama was here...'_ That thought stopped her cold. What in the world was she doing, thinking of Kurama at a time like this? "Yukina-_chan_, where's Kurama-_kun_?"

"Kurama-_kun_ is with Koenma-_sama_. He had something important to do in Reikai."

"Oh..." Ryouka sighed heavily and laced her hands behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling with her crimson eyes clouded over. She blinked once before sitting back up and stretching her leg out.

_'Everything I know and anywhere I go  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
__And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love...'_

"Is everything okay, Ryouka-_chan_?" Yukina's voice held a tint of worry.

"I'm fine," she said, even though she didn't feel fine. Pain was still running up and down her leg, sending spasms through her muscles. "I'm fine."

"If you say so." Yukina turned toward the closed door and tilted her head. It was then that Ryouka heard footsteps echoing through the hallway. Yukina had barely gotten to the door before it slammed open; she was there in time to stop it from breaking. A flash of red hair and the glint of emerald eyes were all that Ryouka had a chance to see before Kurama swept her up into his arms.

"Kurama-_kun_!" Ryouka laughed as Kurama swung her around in circles. "Why're you so happy?"

"Because I can be, Ryouka-_chan_." He turned to look at Yukina and nodded. She exited the room and closed to door softly behind her. Kurama turned back to the young woman in his arms and his heart leapt in joy. The woman he loved, the only thing that really mattered in his life, was back. Or at least she was going to be if what Koenma had told him was true. "And don't call me Kurama-_kun_ anymore."

"Why not?" Ryouka smiled as Kurama set her back down on the ground. She felt warm, being in Kurama's embrace. Somehow it just felt right.

"Cause things are gonna change, Ryouka." He paused for a second, making Ryouka look up at him. Liquid pools of emerald looked at her, and she saw them darkening before her gaze. Crimson hair fell over Kurama's face and Ryouka reached up to hook a lock of hair behind his ear. Kurama smiled at her actions; the old Ryouka was slowly coming back.

"What things are gonna change?" Ryouka shuddered as Kurama lowered his head and buried his fingers in her hair. His breath on her neck sent chills down her spine. Kurama breathed in deeply, savoring the strawberry scent of Ryouka. "Kurama-_kun_?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore, Ryouka." Kurama's husky voice right in her ear made her close her eyes as passion gripped her whole being. Her heart started to beat faster and the blood boiled in her veins.

"Fine... I'm gonna call you Kurama-_chan_ from now on, even though it sounds weird."

"Not that either, Ryouka." Kurama pulled back and locked his eyes on Ryouka's face. He felt electricity run down his spine as he saw the changes in Ryouka's countenance. Her breathing was faster and her face was flushed. Somehow she had broken through one of the walls surrounding her deepest memories, letting just a fraction slip through.

"Then what?"

"Forget the honorifics, and just call me by my name." Ryouka lowered her head to Kurama's chest and placed a hand over his heart. She realized that the beating of Kurama's heart matched her own, and realization sunk in.

_'I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind  
__I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams  
__And tonight girl, there's only you and me...'_

"Kurama..." She shivered at the growl Kurama produced when she said his name.

"Look at me, Ryouka." Kurama was thrilled to have Ryouka back in his arms. There was just one more piece of the puzzle that needed to be put in place before the picture was complete. And he was holding that single piece within himself. Ryouka looked up at him, and he was lost within her crimson eyes. It was then that he realized he had been captured by her gaze the first time he saw her. Somehow, there had been magic at work when they met, and Kurama had instantly lost his heart to her.

"I-I-I..." Ryouka stuttered out, feeling her body melting under the heated look in Kurama's eyes. Kurama placed a finger on her lips to silence her, and watched as realization dawned in her features. She blinked once, looking up at him with those deep crimson eyes. He cupped the side of her face with his smooth hand, caressing her fair skin. Kurama leaned down slowly, watching as the crimson orbs closed and the breath of the woman in his arms quickened. Finally, after what seemed to be an agonizing eternity to Ryouka, Kurama pressed his lips to hers. It was chaste at first, but when Ryouka moaned, it spurred Kurama on. His tongue thrust into her mouth without permission, drawing her own slippery appendage into a battle.

Kurama fought with himself, fought not to take it farther than what it was. He reached deep within himself, to the area that Koenma had placed the key to Ryouka's memories. He drew that power forward, feeling strength flood his being. Ryouka gasped and pulled away, and the tension in the air grew. The air rippled with power; it sparkled and flashed like glitter. Ryouka's eyes widened as the power enveloped her and entered her. She felt it travel through her body and into her head. It hit that locked door within her mind, fitting into the intricate lock like the perfect key. It clicked, letting the trapped memories flood from the opened doors. Kurama watched as light glinted in Ryouka's eyes. Her memories were returning. Ryouka slumped in his arms and he lowered her to the tatami mats.

"Ryouka, are you ok?" Kurama watched in amazement as Ryouka sat up in his arms and laced her hands around his neck.

"I'm more than ok, Kurama. I feel whole again; I feel complete." She glanced up and locked her crimson eyes with Kurama's emerald ones. Something within them made shivers run down Kurama's spine.

"Then you remember everything?"

"I do." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I remember everything that happened; I remember how much I love you, Kurama." Ryouka leaned forward and captured Kurama's lips with her own. Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck, raising goosebumps on his arms. The woman he loved, the woman who was his precious treasure, had returned to him.

_'The miles just keep rolling, as the people leave their way to say hello  
__I've heard this life is overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go...'_

"Then marry me, Ryouka. Be my wife, be my lover, be my other half." Kurama reached into his pocket and withdrew a small white box. He opened it and light flashed off the diamonds that were in the ring. Grabbing Ryouka's hand, he placed the ring on her left heart finger, looking up at her hopefully.

"I will, Kurama. I will marry you..." Kurama smiled and captured Ryouka's lips in a spine-tingling, toe-curling, love-filled kiss. She held tight to the only person that mattered to her. Ryouka held tight to the only person that loved her for who she was.

She finally had someone to love, someone to spend the rest of her life with.

And Kurama was in bliss, happy that his woman was in his arms. He was happy that he had another person in his life to love.


End file.
